Endlich wieder zurück
by Schizo89
Summary: Zwei Jahre sind seit dem letzten Abenteuer vergangen und die Digiritter der vierten Staffel scheinen ihre Erinnerungen langsam zu vergessen. Doch mit dem Auftauchen von Kazumi beginnt ein neues Abenteuer Please R


Titel: Endlich wieder zurück  
  
Teil: 1 / ?  
  
Autor: Yu/ + \Kimiko  
  
E-mail: Anime_for_life@gmx.net  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen und Digimon sind nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Aber wer tatsächlich gedacht hat, dass Digimon mir gehört, bei dem bedank ich mich ganz herzlich. Aber so ein Meisterwerk gehört leider nicht mir, und Geld verdienen tu ich hiermit leider, leider auch nicht.  
  
Kommentar: Nun ja, also es sind zwei Jahre vergangen, seit die Kinder die Digiwelt gerettet haben. Doch nun scheinen scheint ihnen ein neues Abenteuer bevor zu stehen! Am besten ihr lest selber.  
  
Nun zur Story:  
  
Endlich wieder zurück  
  
Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen, dass Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, JP, Tommy und Zoe die Digiwelt gerettet und Lucemon besiegt hatten. Wenn man sieht, wie die sechs Kinder waren bevor sie in die Digiwelt kamen, so hatten sie sich seit dem stark verändert.  
  
Kouji lebte nicht mehr nur so für sich, sondern vertraute sich auch anderen Menschen an. Er war sehr froh, seinen Bruder in der Digiwelt kennengelernt zu haben. Und Kouichi ging es nicht anders.  
  
Tommy war viel mutiger geworden, und wehe dem, der ihn als feige bezeichnete. Seit dem Abenteuer in der Digiwelt verstand er sich auch mit seinem großen Bruder besser.  
  
JP wusste nun endlich, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete und hatte auch viele Freunde gefunden, aber er wusste, dass sie nie so gute Freunde sein würden, wie die Kinder mit denen er so viel erlebt hatte.  
  
Zoe hatte begriffen, dass sie nicht das wichtigste auf der Welt war. Sie wusste nun, dass sie nicht etwas besonderes sein musste um von anderen akzeptiert zu werden. Nun hatte auch sie Freunde gefunden und verstand sich mit fast allen gut. Doch genau wie JP, würde sie diesen Kindern nie so nahe stehen, wie denen, mit denen sie gemeinsam digitiert war.  
  
Seit dem Abenteuer in der Digiwelt war viel geschehen. Und doch ist eins geblieben, die Freundschaft, dieser sechs Kinder ist seit her unzerstörbar, weil sie wissen, dass wenn man jemandem vertrauen kann, dann einem von ihnen. Sie trafen sich regelmäßig. Gingen ins Kino, picknickten oder gingen ins Schwimmbad oder an den Strand. Wenn niemand da war unterhielten sie sich über die Vergangene Zeit die sie in der Digiwelt verbracht hatten. Sie vermissten diese Welt, denn auch wenn ihr D-Dektoren wieder zu Handys geworden sind und sie ihre Spirits nicht mehr benutzen konnten, so war die Digiwelt trotzdem ihr zu Hause. Natürlich vermissten sie auch Bokomon und Nemon und natürlich Patamon, mit denen sie soviel umhergereist sind, aber sie wissen auch, dass es unmöglich ist in die Digiwelt zurück zukehren, also begnügen sie sich mit ihren Erinnerrungen an diese wunderbare, aber auch gefährliche Zeit. Natürlich gehören auch ihre Handys zu diesen Erinnerungen und so haben sie seit her zwar noch andere Handy benutzt, aber ihre alten Handys sind immer mit dabei, man könnte sagen sie währen ihre Glücksbringer.  
  
(Ach so, was vielleicht noch zu erwähnen wäre. Zoe, Takuya, Kouji und Kouichi gehen in eine Klasse. JP ist eine Klasse drüber, aber an der selben Schule und nach den Sommerferien kommt auch Tommy an die Schule.)  
  
Nach einem anstrengenden Schultag gingen Zoe, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi und JP wie immer gemeinsam nach Hause. Tommy traf irgendwann auf dem Weg dazu, da er ja einer anderen Schule war. Die unterhielten sich wie meist über Belangloses Zeugs, bis die Digiwelt wieder zur Sprache kam. „Ich finde es schade, dass wir nicht zurück können. Immerhin ist sie mittlerweile auch unser zu Hause, auch wenn wir keine Digimon mehr sind!"„Aber Takuya, dass hatte wir doch schon! Und außerdem, auch wenn wir nicht mehr digitieren können, so sind wir trotzdem noch immer zum Teil Digimon! Sie sind ein Teil von uns!"„Zoe, bist du dir da sicher? Ich fühle mich von Tag zu Tag weniger wie ein Digimon!"Die anderen mussten leider zustimmen. Seit einiger Zeit vergaßen sie langsam wie es war zu kämpfen, was es für ein wunderbares Gefühl war zu gewinnen. Wie es war gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Nach einer langen Unterhaltung über die verblassenden Erinnerungen trennten sie sich, so wie jeden Tag. Doch diesmal fühlte es sich nicht an, als würde ein Teil ihrer selbst gehen, was die Kinder noch mehr beunruhigte. Alle ihren Gedanken nachhängend gingen sie nach Hause.  
  
Zoe ging das letzte Stück des Weges wie immer allein. Sie nahm ihr altes Handy, dass einst ihr D-Tektor war heraus und sah es nachdenklich an. „Warum vergessen wir das Gefühl Digimon zu sein?"Sie wartete kurz, doch sie hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Aber ihr war so, als hätte sie ein kurzes Leuchten auf dem Display ihres Handy gesehen, aber es war wohl nur Einbildung. Seufzend hob sie den Kopf und steckte das Handy wieder weg. Sie schloss die Tür zu der Wohnung ihrer Eltern auf und machte sich erst mal was zu Essen. Wie immer waren ihre Eltern überall nur nicht zu Hause, aber das war sie schon gewöhnt. Nach dem Essen ging sie in ihr Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben, was sie einfach nur unverschämt von den Lehrern fand, wo sie doch am nächsten Tag einen Ausflug machen wollten. Sie freute sich schon tierisch auf diesen Ausflug. Tommy würde auch mitkommen. Jeder durfte seine kleinen Geschwister mitbringen, falls diese schon alt genug waren, nicht zu viel nervten oder überhaupt existierten. Takuya hatte seinen kleinen Bruder mitnehmen wollen, aber der wurde plötzlich krank. Kurzfristig durfte er dann Tommy mitnehmen, der zufällig genau an diesem Tag Schulfrei hatte. (**Man hat ders Gut!**) Und Tommy gehörte einfach zu der Truppe dazu.  
  
Als Zoe auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte sie, wie lange sie nachgedacht hatte. Und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch ein paar Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte. „Na super! Ich muss mich beeilen! Sonst bin ich morgen nicht fit!" 


End file.
